starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Cazzik Wyn/Legends
Biography Jedi Training Cazzik Wyn (26 BBY) was born and bred to be a Jedi Knight. The Force comes naturally to him, and he was always a quick learner. He was trained by Jedi Master Jekk Srellon. Srellon had two apprentices, Cazzik and Renalla Starrider. Cazzik and Jekk rescued her from a Hutt on Nar Shadda. She was being kept as a slave girl. The Force was strong in her, so Srellon took her on as an apprentice. It did not take long for Cazzik to fall in love with the girl. After all, she was beautiful, intelligent, graceful, and could hold her own against the cockier Wyn. Soon after they developed a romantic relationship, one in which their master supported. He had long been against many of the rules of the Jedi Code. However, after Cazzik had completed his Jedi training, things changed. He began to believe he could defeat the Dark Side all alone, which, of course, is absurd. In the end, the Dark Side dominated him. Dark Jedi Knight Wyn, as a Dark Jedi, was responsible for numerous acts of treachery. He aided a rogue Imperial captain in hunting down the traitorous senator Ubio and he killed the beloved sister of billionaire industrialist Talon Karde. Karde, for years, had a bounty on Cazzik's head, though no one ever claimed it. That is, until a bounty hunter by the name of Cadden Blackthorne took Wyn down. He turned Cazzik over to Karde for a substantial amount of credits. Later though, for reasons unknown, he aided Wyn in escaping Karde's clutches. Cazzik, becoming more enveloped in the Dark Side, set out to destroy the Jedi and claim ultimate power. He set up a small complex on a remote world where he trained Force sensitive soldiers. One of these soldiers was a Chiss named Kren, who would eventually become Dark Lord of the Sith. Cazzik left his soldiers in an attempt to harness the power of the Sith. He formed a small group of Dark Jedi and went in search of a temple that held five amulets that once belonged to Sith Lords. It took the group months to locate, all the while a Jedi Knight by the name of Jade Mara attempted to stop them. She beleived there was still good in Cazzik. Wyn and the others released the Sith spirits from the amulets, and the ancient warriors nearly killed Jade until Cazzik, realizing that someone really did have faith in him, jumped in and defeated the five spirits. This act nearly killed him. Jade returned to the Red Star Alliance with Cazzik and nursed him back to health. They became close and eventually fell in love. Wyn's Jedi Purge Wyn followed the light for quite some time after that, though it didn't last. Cazzik had a vision one day while meditating of Jade, who he was now engaged to, and an egotistical Jedi named Esran Croft. They were kissing. Cazzik immediately approached the two, and they did not deny what he had seen. Wyn gave back into his anger at a rapid pace, and so the Dark Side claimed him again. He set out to destroy all Jedi, believing they were all capable of such deception like he had known at the hands of Jade. He was recruited by the Galactic Empire, unofficially. They gave him a fleet of ships which he named the Dark Force Fleet. He hunted down Jedi wherever he could, even attacking those once called friends, such as the Noghri Jedi Vague Durin. His list of crimes was incredibly long, making him one of the most wanted enemies of the Jedi. Redemption On the day of Esran and Jade's wedding, Cazzik turned himself over to the Loris Alliance, a government that Esran was in charge of. Jade refused to speak to him, however, her sister Katlyn, was his ownly company. Eventually they fell in love, married, and had a son named Jarice. Cazzik, however, always let his duties as a Jedi get in the way of his family. Katlyn, along with a few other allies, aided Cazzik in bringing down the Cult Mechanicus. Katlyn divorced him after that and Cazzik hasn't seen his son Jarice since. Upon leaving his family he travelled the galaxy with his old friend Xanamiar Knight, a Bothan Jedi Master. They stumbled across a backwater planet called Ronu III where the pair was shocked to find two young men, Caius and Xanic, claiming to be the sons of Cazzik Wyn and Renalla Starrider. Once their identities had been verified, Cazzik finished their Jedi training, something their mother had intended to do before she died of a mysterious illness. Xanic and Cazzik never saw eye to eye on anything, and so he left. This action from his son pained him. He had all reay lost his wife and youngest son, Jarice. Now Xanic had left as well. Caius, however, remained with Cazzik. The two, along with Xanamiar and a few others, fought against the tyranny of a Dark Jedi Master named Quinis Asanis and his government, the Anari Alliance. It was on a planet within the borders of Anari space that the three Jedi fought a glorious battle. Cazzik killed his dark clone, Kayne, and Xanamiar destroyed two Dark Jedi, however died from the wounds he sustained. Quinis Asanis himself killed Cazzik before his son's eyes. Caius stayed with him until his eyes closed for what should have been ever. Later, Caius Wyn, as the fallen Jedi Sion, would return to the Anari Alliance and destroy Asanis. Rebirth It was many years later when Cazzik Wyn's body was cloned and his true spirit brought back from the netherworld of the Force. The Dark Jedi Master Kamulos had done this in an attempt to turn Wyn to the Dark Side and gain a powerful ally. However, Cazzik resisted. Wyn now travels the galaxy with his allies, Jessica Sterling, Cadden Blackthorne, and Red Seven in search of Kora, the City of the Jedi. Information & Statistics Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru (Secondary) *Form V: Shien / Djem So (Primary} *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad (Secondary) *Sokan *Jar'Kai *Tràkata *Medium Style *Strong Style Other Forms of Combat *Teräs Käsi *Echani Art *Broken Gate Active Threads The Xen Chi Invasion: City of the Jedi - Dark Tide Category:CharactersCategory:CorelliansCategory:Galactic Empire Category:City of the JediCategory:Cazzik